Survival Scores
250px|right The Survival Scores are a numerical assessment of the performances of individual castaways. The score takes into account their achievements in challenges, success at Tribal Council, and votes from the Jury as a member of the Final Two or Three for select castaways. Explaining Survival Scores Here is the specific criteria used to determine each Survival Score, which uses statistics from Challenges, Tribal Council and the Jury to give each player a value for their game. Note: currently ChA, ChW% and TC% are not used to determine the final Survival Score, but may be used to determine other leaderboards. Challenge stats * ChW: Challenge Wins. One point for each challenge win, individual or tribal. * ChA: Challenge Appearances. Used to calculate ChW%. Number of challenges competed in during the season. * ChW%: Challenge Win percentage. Simply, ChW% = ChW / ChA. Tribal Council stats * VFB: Votes For Bootee. The number of times the contestant has voted for the person who was ultimately voted out. Applies only to initial votes (no points for revotes in case of a tie). Special, odd case: In a final three TC, where only one vote is cast (by the F3 IC winner), both VFBs are counted, but only the single VAP counts. * VAP: Votes Against the Player. The total number of tribal council votes cast against the contestant. Again, only initial votes count (no penalty for re-votes), and here a hidden immunity idol (if played) erases the votes. In the special case of a final three tribal council above, only the F3 bootee receives a vote against. * TotV: Total votes cast during the tribal councils the player has attended (again, only initial votes count). Used to adjust for different vote totals as tribes shrink. * TCA: Tribal council appearances. The number of times a contestant has attended tribal council (at which they voted). * TC%: Tribal Council percentage. Attempts to reward voting for the bootee (which players controlling the vote almost always do), while punishing receiving votes yourself. The formula is: TC% = - (VAP/TotV) / TCA. * wTCR: weighted Tribal Council Ratio. Calculated as a ratio of VFB to VAP, while also scaling to a uniform number of TC appearances. The formula is as follows: wTCR =2* / (4+VAP) x (14/TCA). 4 is used to scale VAP up to avoid rewarding the zero vote getters too heavily. 14 is used as the scaling factor for TC appearances because there are usually 14 episodes, then a final scaling factor of 2 to bring maximal scores up to roughly even with ChW and JV% high scores. Jury stats * JVF: Number of jury votes for the contestant to win. * TotJ: Total number of jurors. Necessary to not punish unanimous 7-juror winners. * JV%: The percent of total jury votes cast for the contestant, or Jur% = JVF / TotJ. Overall stats * SurvSc: The Survival Score. Calculated by the formula SurvAv = ChW + wTCR + wJV%. Known as the Survival Average on True Dork Times, but re-labbeled here.